The iPod Shuffle Challenge
by The Innocent Little Human
Summary: Read this from another fanfic story so I thought I'd have a go! One-shot and please review.


_**The iPod shuffle challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rules<strong>__:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, and then post them._

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Some may be corny, so please excuse me when that's the case.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lucky- Jason Mraz<strong>

Lucky I'm in love with my Best friend, Annabeth. Everything we've been through, we had each other's back. You've been my best friend since day one. I wouldn't have loved anyone else but you. I gave up being a god for you and went out to look for you when you got kidnapped. Whenever I do something stupid, you just kiss me on the lips like everything will be all right.

(AN: Totally cheesy!)

**2. Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds to Mars**

You shall never doubt us otherwise you're in trouble. We'll send you cows and zap you with lightning. We were the Kings and Queens and we'll throttle to you if we have to. We don't need demigods but Hera says we do. Well to be honest we don't need them because we are the greatest!

(AN: Not the best one)

**3. The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face- Leona Lewis**

My heart melted when I saw your face. You seemed so bruised up, but running away healed that. We made a brilliant team, me, you and Annabeth. I wouldn't go with the Hunters because I cared for you deeply. I argued with Zoe because I loved you. But now, it seems like she was right.

(AN: Thalia to Luke there)

**4. Love The Way You Lie- Eminem ft. Rihanna**

Over and over again you keep lying to me. Well I'll never fall into your traps. I know you've gone to the dark side, but I know I'll bring you back. Don't leave me to rescue you, there's still a little hope. Remember what you have promised, please remember that.

(AN: When you read no. 4 you may think it's like a poem but it's not.)

**5. S&M- Rihanna**

One night, the Stolls brothers were extremely bored. It was a typical day at camp but not once did they pull a prank that day.

"Travis, do you think we've gone mad?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I think so."

Just as they said that, they were on the same wave length. Their eyes beamed in happiness.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They both asked each other. They both nodded and climbed out of there bunks as quickly as possible.

Travis ran straight to the nearest speakers, while Connor grabbed a CD. The brothers climbed up to the roof of the Hermes Cabin. Connor placed the CD into place. Travis cranked up the volume and S&M by Rihanna played across the Camp.

It wasn't their best prank they did, but they danced to the music anyway. A crowd started to form around their cabin and started to join in and joke around.

Travis made his solo performance. Connor turned the volume right down while Travis looked straight at Katie Gardner's eyes and sang:

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it_

Every camper gaped at Travis. He had realized what he had said and whacked Connor around the head.

"Connor why'd do that for?" He yelled.

Everyone suddenly cracked up laughing apart from Katie and Travis. You could hear the campers laugh from a mile away, but Connor's was definitely the loudest.

(Oh I enjoyed writing that one!)

**6. Can't fight this feeling anymore -Glee**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. <em>  
><em>What started out as friendship, <em>  
><em>Has grown stronger. <em>  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show. <em>

He sang in front of the picture. He loved a girl in camp but was afraid to show it. The girl he liked would have kicked his butt. Instead he sang his heart out to a picture. Sad right?

He went to the Amphitheatre like every else and took their seats. While the Apollo cabin sang and the flames danced higher, an Iris message hung on top of the fire for everyone to see. Everyone was confused. What was going on?

A guy was standing standing in front of a picture of Katie Gardner. It was Travis who was singing to the picture singing:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. <em>  
><em>What started out as friendship, <em>  
><em>Has grown stronger. <em>  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show...<em>

The campers watched in silence. Then a cackle of giggles and laughter spread like a bush on fire. Travis couldn't believe his luck. Someone was playing tricks on him. Travis and Katie blushed even more then the time Travis sang to her S&M. That's it. Connor was _so _going to get it this time!

(AN: Not really sure who sang this song so I put Glee down, if that's alright!)

**7. Superman- Joe McElderry**

Jason didn't want to be a leader. He felt lonely. He had no one to talk to about... well stuff. Maybe Thalia but she wasn't here. Jason felt that because he was the son of Zeus, or Jupiter, whatever, he needed to be looked up at. Will there be any peace for him?

(AN: Again I don't know who sang this song but from what I got on my shuffle, it's the Joe dude.

**8. Nobody's Perfect- Jessie J**

Selina sat there, thinking _what have I done?_

No way was she going to get out of this one. She fell into Luke's arm, but all he did to her was use her. Now that her Charlie was dead, how could she go on? She couldn't tell anyone, not even Clarisse, who has now started to comfort her.

Then she burst into tears.

**9. Wherever you will go-?**

Wherever Percy will go, I will go. I'll always have his back-vice versa.

(Short but sweet)

**10. Someone Like You-Adele**

Piper saw them embrace each other. She saw the look in their eyes, at each other and Piper knew she had no hope. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she could feel the love between Jason and Reyna. Reyna, the gorgeous Reyna, has won Jason over. But never mind. Piper will find someone like Jason one day.

(AN: I'm sort of predicting the future, like I think Jason would love Reyna more the Piper. Only because I prefer Jason and Reyna more. But I could be wrong!)

* * *

><p><strong>So those are the 10 songs. I hoped you enjoy this one shot and please read my other stories and review. Thanks! And also please vote in my poll too. <strong>


End file.
